


I'm Sorry. {Jay x Tim}

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wanna pat him :(, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, No Fluff, No Smut, Short, Vent Work, hurt tim, i was sad so i wrote this, poor babies, short & not sweet, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: IWishYouWereStillHere.
Relationships: Jay/Masky, Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	I'm Sorry. {Jay x Tim}

**Author's Note:**

> I  
> Wish  
> You  
> Were  
> Still  
> Here.

**_______________________________________**

I'm Sorry.

I'm So Sorry Jay.

**_______________________________________**

Tim blinked, staring at the ceiling on yet another sleepless night. What's the point of sleeping?

What's point of sleeping when the only person you ever loved and cared about isn't next to you?

Knowing that they aren't snuggled up against your chest when you wake up.

Knowing that you can't feel their warm soft lips on yours.

Knowing that you'll never ever get to tell them how you feel about them.

Jay was gone.

Tim had to accept that.

But he can't.

He just can't.

He wanted to run his fingers through Jay's messy tangled hair.

He wanted to peck his lips and hold him.

forever.

He wanted Jay to stay with him forever.

But he went first.

Tim looked over at the nightstand, On it was Jay's pocket knife.

Then, he glanced over on the other side of his bed.

Where Jay would've slept if he was here.

Tim furrowed his brows.

He sat up and pulled out his wallet.

It was 4 am.

He only have enough money to buy roses for Jay's grave for just one more day.

He had used it all up to buy Jay roses yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that.

He grunted in disappointment.

He's going to have to work harder.

**_______________________________________**

Tim held a bouquet of pink and red roses.

He was bringing it for Jay.

The students who pass through the yard everyday would stare at him all the time.

He can even hear them murmuring.

"What's up with this man?"

"He puts roses on that grave everyday."

"Is he this poignant?"

"Is the situation he's in this sad?"

"Why won't he just get over the dead dude?"

Tim didn't care.

He would just hum to himself and talk to Jay's grave for hours.

Today, He's going to say it.

That he loved Jay.

Even if he wasn't here anymore.

Tim stopped in front of a small tombstone, Roses and flowers of all colors from red to blue was there.

Tim set the roses down on the tomb.

"Hey Jay.."

Tim greeted with a painful smile.

**How is it like up there?**

"I hope you're doing well today. I just wanted to tell you about my uh, life right now.

It's going alright. I've been talking to professionals and taking medication for my disorders.

I-I really miss you.

**It's not the same without you.**

I would wake up and you're not there. It-It makes me really sad. Sometimes I wonder about life up there.

I miss you, Oh god. I miss you so much."

Tim lowered his head and rake a hand through his dark brown hair.

Pearls of sadness threatened to fall out of his eyes.

"I never got the chance to tell you, I never did. I should've told you before damn Alex took you away from me.

I should've told you when we were in that stupid motel.

I should've told you when you were still alive."

Tim snuffled, his head was in his hands and his vision got blurry from the tears.

"I need you back.."

Drops of water fell from his honeydew eyes.

"I wish you were still here..."

Tim's legs start to buckle.

"I..."

Tim couldn't spit it out.

"I-I-"

It was like the words were stuck in his throat.

Tim took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I love you.."

He muttered sadly and looked down at the old withered roses.

"But you're already gone...There's no point.."

**_______________________________________**

**Author's Note:**

> I  
> Should've  
> Said  
> It  
> A  
> Long  
> Time  
> Ago.


End file.
